And Vice Versa
by carlsnation-ish
Summary: When Percy Jackson switches bodies with Bobby Pendragon, things get a little confusing. And awkward. Please no flames.


**Sorry it's been so long folks! This is Anthony Kaz here saying enjoy my body-swap! I thought Percy Jackson and Bobby Pendragon switching bodies would be interesting for several reasons….see for yourself. This takes place right at the beginning of Battle of the Labyrinth, which I haven't finished yet.**

**PLEASE NO FLAMES….IF YOU DON'T LIKE IT, TOO BAD! No, seriously. I take my writing extremely personally and don't do well with bad reviews. I will take constructive criticism though, just nothing offensive.**

Percy's POV:

_I ran out of the school at full speed, determined to escape. I mean, I just sabotaged yet another school, and I was sure the staff weren't on my list of number one fans at the moment. _Just keep your eyes ahead, _I told myself. It was true; the worst that would happen was that I would become number one most wanted in America, but not like that's anything new. _

_Wait- what the hell was that? A strange, shimmering, silhouette hovered in front of me. The silvery web of mist began to morph, convulsing in spasmodic gestures until I was staring at a ghost of myself. I glanced around me. None of the mortals walking around seemed to take any notice. I checked with Rachel just to be sure, but she was staring at me like I was crazy for not running for my life. _

_She couldn't see it either. It must be my imagination. Holding my breath, I braced myself and reached my hand out to touch my own cloudy reflection. _

_I gasped in horror. My hand went straight through the mist alright, but the only problem was, it didn't come back. Where my hand should have been was nothing but a cloud of silver mist, swirling in iridescent, silky strands. This mist was carnivorous. _

_What the- the mist was swirling, separating into thousands of tiny strands that were crawling up my arm. They leaped across to my other arm, wound themselves around my legs, suffocated my face, I was being smothered! _

_And then I blinked. _

Something was seriously whacked.

Um…where was I?

Okay, this is getting freaky. I turned around. I was in some kind of suburban street, standing on the curb by an empty lot. A light wind rustled around some debris and trash along the deserted street, but all was quiet.

I should be in New York.

No, seriously. I was standing in front of my school being eaten by carnivorous mist, I blinked, and I was here. In that split millisecond of time when my eyelids shut, I was transported to this dump. What the hell?

I turned around again. There were houses on either side, large houses, clearly high class. Well, this wasn't New York City, that's for sure. But that was kind of a given. I mean, that doesn't happen.

Well, if something is totally unbelievable, it's totally unbelievable. Not just a little. I mean, total, get-off-your-butt, stop-waiting-for-help, scream-to-the-world-"I need help!" unbelievable.

And this was me. Here. In this total, get-off-your-butt, stop-waiting-for…..and I think you get it. Basically in other words, where was I? Well, there was only one way to find out.

I walked.

Explored.

But wait, something wasn't right. Those weren't my feet. No one in NYC wears those ugly Reeboks that were on my feet. No one in NYC wears a bright yellow sweatshirt and jeans with no name brand that hung on my oddly….._big _frame.

I mean, I was a little skinny for my age, but suddenly I felt big. The ground seemed a lot farther away. My legs seemed a lot longer. Everything had slowed down.

What the hell?

I, Percy Jackson, was not Percy Jackson. I was some….some….some out of style creep with absolutely no idea where he is and no idea how is going to get back to NYC. I reached up to feel my face. It was bigger. A little longer. My hair- it was stringy and greasy!

It embarrassed me to admit it, but I was genuinely scared now. I was trapped in someone else's body. In someone else's world. With _my _thoughts. What could be worse? Even if I did find my way back to NYC, I would look like some freak of nature with a _Cool, Man _sweatshirt on and disgusting Reeboks. This was not going to be pretty.

Once again, I nearly had a heart attack when I felt a tap on my shoulder. "Bobby! Oh my God, Bobby, you're back! What happened? Your journals ended without much explanation." I whirled around in utter shock and surprise. _Bobby?_ Is that the freaks name? I wondered briefly if he was in my body. I just hope he didn't misuse it…

Standing in front of me were two teenagers who looked to be about sixteen years old. One was a boy with long, greasy brown hair and glasses. He wore similar clothes as I did. I assumed they must be friends.

The other was a girl with long dark hair and stormy gray eyes. She was beautiful! It was her who had done the talking. I naturally assumed he was her girlfriend, but I could be wrong.

What was I supposed to say? I had no idea who either of these people were, and I had no idea how this "Bobby" person was supposed to act. I was in big trouble this time….

"Um…Bobby? Are you okay? You…uh…haven't answered us yet," the pretty girl pointed out. I cursed silently. This was not working for me. What was I supposed to do? I could always turn and run, but I had no idea how athletic this Bobby was, and plus, I didn't want to ruin his social life by ditching his friends. This was horrible....what to do? What to do?

Bobby's POV:

What the hell?

What?

What?

This was _so _not right. I was in New York City. No. That can't be. I was _just _in Stony Brook. No way. And when I say _just, _I mean _just. _Like, I was literally just in the entrance to the flume, and now, I'm here. Standing on the steps of some academy in a clump of fourteen year olds.

No way.

This wasn't going to fly. Absolutely not. Whoever had messed with my mind was going to pay- big time. I was fourteen. Again. I was just fourteen two years ago. But I wasn't even myself. I was some….some…._other _fourteen year old. One who was skinny. And wore total New Yorker clothes….no stereotype intended. He was….._hip._

I don't do "hip."

What happened to me? All I did was blink. That's it. Nothing funny or anything. Was this something to do with the flume? No…it wasn't just a new location. I wasn't even the same person. Like, nothing was the same. Except my mind.

I was confused, that's for sure.

"Um, Percy? Are you just going to stand there all day? You know that the whole of New York City is looking for us right now, and they're going to find us if we're standing on the steps."

I glanced at the speaker, a girl with frizzy red hair. She wore a maroon t-shirt and tattered jeans covered with marker stains. _So this dorks name is Percy? _Apparently so. The red-headed girl must be his friend. Girlfriend. Sister, possibly. Well, I had no idea what I looked like, but I certainly hoped it was nothing like _her._

"Percy, c'mon! Do you want to be arrested and sent to juvie?" For the first time, I picked up the whiff of smoke. I whirled around. Crap. Now I understood why she was telling me to run. Behind me, an entire building was enveloped in flames, and I was standing on the stoop. I assumed that the boy whose body I was in had set the fire. Ouch!

Hitching up the jeans on my all-new skinny frame, I shot forward. This kid was fast! I had never been able to go this fast in sneakers when I was fourteen.

"Percy! Over here!" Uh-oh. I glanced over my shoulder and saw a blonde girl with gray eyes calling my name. They looked just like Courtney's eyes. But she was beckoning to me, and looked pretty hurt when I passed by her. Wait a second.

This kid probably had a life. I skidded to a halt, debating on whether or not to continue, or talk to her. On one hand, I had no idea who any of these people were, and would probably like, ruin his life or something. But on the other hand, I didn't want to ruin his life by just ditching them. I decided on a happy medium.

"Uh….can't talk now!" Holy…my voice was so high pitched.

The blonde girl looked hurt. She crossed her arms and leaned against a telephone pole, averting her stormy gray eyes. Eyes like Courtney's.

**A/N: I know it's a little weird, but I was bored.**


End file.
